


Dream A Little Dream

by milesabovepeter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, it came to me in dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: Sometimes things are a little too perfect.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Dream A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> three words: feed me seymour

An orange and golden haze leaked into the room as the song of birds passed through the windows. Weiss had one arm wrapped around the love of her life, wide awake as she looked up at the silver band on her right ring finger. She gave a loving sigh as she listened to Ruby snore, her long black red-tinted hair cascading down her back. 

Something was amiss but Weiss couldn’t quite place it.

Years had passed since they had done away with Salem. While Weiss rebuilt the Schnee Dust Company and Blake helped better integrate the Faunus into society as the Headmaster of a new school, they still took on the occasional mission at their wives' request. There were few things that took them less than a week to kill, so they always took an extra two to relax. 

They had arrived here on the island a day ago. Picking rooms and setting up the schedule had taken up most of their time once they found this place, so they went to bed early. Weiss could already hear Blake and Yang, always the first the rise even since Beacon, downstairs. The sudden smell of food and grumbling of her stomach caused Weiss to forgo her usual routine of washing her face.

“Good morning.” She greets the duo, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she stepped off the last step and into the kitchen. 

“You owe me five lien, babe,” Yang sang from in front of the stove. Weiss rolls her eyes as she gave Blake, who was sitting at the small four-person table with her nose in a book, a kiss on the forehead.

“Must you be a pest so early in the day?” Weiss retorts as she gave the blonde brawler a side hug. 

“It’s the only way Blake will increase my allowance,” Yang teases as Weiss grabs a steak knife out of the block. When she doesn’t receive a quip in return from the shortest of them all, Yang was concerned, “Weiss, you okay?” 

“Yes it’s just--” A polite and somehow frighteningly familiar knock Weiss hadn’t heard in ages interrupted her. Nobody made a move for the door so Weiss took it upon herself to do so. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of who was waiting for her.

Dressed in red shorts and a black hoodie with Pumpkin Pete’s cute mascot, beautiful crimson hair was cut in a bob. An artificial foot similar to Yang’s arm was visible from the sandals. Emeralds started into sapphires as a smile Weiss hadn’t seen in nearly a decade welcomed her.

“Hello again! Ren made pancakes.” Said Pyrrha Nikos. That was right, they had come here with JNPR. But wait that wasn’t correct since the P in their team name had been replaced with Penny ages ago. 

“Is that--” Yang started, with a shout. 

“Pyrrha?” Blake whispered softly. But when Weiss looked over her shoulder to see neither of them hadn’t moved an inch, Weiss’s suspicions were correct. 

“Alright, show yourself,” Weiss called as she turned her back towards a confused looking Pyrrha. Before the woman could respond, everything froze. Footsteps came from her room, but they weren’t excitable and rushed like Weiss had come to know. They were slow and deliberate. Ruby made her way downstairs, her eyes not silver but a dark gray--almost black. 

“It has been some time since I’ve caught a lucid dreamer in my vines,” Says Not!Ruby in an overlayed voice and an uneven, fanged smile. “Longer still one with a strong enough will to influence others around her. Though, they never catch on this quickly. How did you know?”

“Where’s my wife?” Weiss demands, eyes frosting over. She twirled the knife and it transformed into Myrtenaster as she walked towards Not!Ruby.

“I had to put her somewhere else. Same with one who has  _ that _ girl on his mind more than you.” Not! Ruby waves a hand towards Pyrrha who fades away. “They both have such interesting and grand energies, I wanted to save them for last. Now: How. Did. You. Know.” 

Weiss holds up her ring finger, a glyph shining around the metal as it reformed. In its place was a red metal band with black roses. “Your first mistake was this. Ruby made my engagement ring herself. And I had Ruby’s be a collaboration between finest jewelers in all of Remnant for two months before it was completed. Secondly, Ruby and Yang would never have their hair like that. Ruby keeps it short as to not remind others of her mother and Yang would never have a pixie--”

“I HAVE A WHAT.” Yang roars and the room suddenly turns white, red, and gold as waves of flames suddenly burst from the blonde and her hair regrows like a phoenix from the ashes. Whatever spell on the duo is broken as Blake looks at Yang who whips around. Weiss doesn’t even blink at the reaction but smirks at the sudden flash of fear on Not!Ruby’s face. 

“The third,” Weiss’s voice is soft enough to calm Yang's rage down to crimson eyes, “Was putting my first love before me. I always see her as she was not what she could have been.” With a quick flourish, Weiss stabs Not!Ruby through the heart before vanishing. 

“Weiss, what the hell is going on?” Yang asks as she pulls Blake into her arms. 

“I think we and team JNPR got caught by a Dreamoyr.” Weiss replies, focusing a bit before changing her outfit and hair into her hunting clothes. “I’ve only heard fairy tales about them but they’re like the Apathy but take the shape of carnivorous flowers that lull their captives to sleep so that way they can steal their energy. The dreams start out fine but then rapidly turns into a nightmare as more energy is stolen.”

Blake blanches as Yang closes her eyes and focuses a little, her pajamas changing into her combat gear. “And we’re okay because...?” 

“Well from what I understand, they usually play with their food and never give them a chance to realize it’s a dream. Once they do, they have to use more energy they’ve gathered to keep the sleep state intact.” Weiss comments but at Blake’s glare, she didn’t really answer the question. “I taught myself to control my dreams since I was five so it automatically needs to put more focus into keeping me here. That allowed you to have some control. And since I’m not sure a cybernetic Maiden can be put to sleep plus the possibility of Jaune supercharging Ruby’s silver eyes again even within the dream could pull focus, I think we should be out soon enough. In the meantime, however--” 

The wall of the cabin exploded as Yang shot out a punch. “The more of this place we destroy the more energy it wastes and the sooner we can wake up.” 

Weiss’s hunch was right. As the trio, fully equipped with dream weapons, destroyed their surroundings, their vision swam. Next thing they knew they were being pulled from a disgusting pod by Nora and Ren. In the background Penny was flying around, eyes glowing, as she cut every vine and piece of plant life in her radius. 

The Dreamoyr had been foolish enough to place both their team leaders in the same dream, and though it wasn’t the true Silver Eyes, Jaune’s amplification of it was enough to break the monster's hold. While Penny handled clean up, they got their exhausted and shaken Team Leaders as far as possible.

The Grimm hadn’t hesitated to show Ruby and Jaune their worst nightmares on a loop. It was only when they interconnected--through the trauma of losing Pyrrha--that they were able to fight back. Still Ruby had gone totally nonverbal and Jaune couldn’t stop shaking. Weiss never left Ruby’s side for the next week as the two groups of longtime friends took a real vacation.


End file.
